blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots in Space/Gallery/3
Crusher's launch, part 3 S4E9 Crusher ready to launch yet again.png S4E9 Pickle "Right!".png S4E9 Crusher "You sure?".png S4E9 Pickle "Absolutely positive!".png S4E9 Pickle sure he won't forget again.png S4E9 Rocket in liftoff position.png S4E9 Pickle does the countdown yet again.png S4E9 Pickle "Bananas!".png S4E9 Crusher "Bananas?!".png S4E9 Rocket starts firing bananas.png S4E9 Rocket flies and fires bananas everywhere.png S4E9 Pile of bananas.png S4E9 Rocket lands in the banana pile.png S4E9 Pickle eats a banana.png Asteroid battle, part 1 S4E9 Monster Machines pass yet another nebula.png S4E9 Watts "There it is".png S4E9 Watts sees Pluto.png S4E9 Gabby "That's where Commander Megan".png S4E9 Zeg "Zeg not see her".png S4E9 Darington "Me neither".png S4E9 Help us find her.png S4E9 Zoom through Pluto.png S4E9 There's the ship.png S4E9 Commander Megan waving.png S4E9 Commander Megan sees trouble.png S4E9 Monster Machines flying forward.png S4E9 Monster Machines see asteroids.png S4E9 Asteroids heading for the Monster Machines.png S4E9 Watts "Oh, no!".png|Oh no! S4E9 Zeg "This bad!".png|This bad! S4E9 Starla "We've gotta stop them".png S4E9 Blaze "I know what'll stop 'em".png S4E9 Blaze deploys laser blasters.png S4E9 Starla and Zeg get laser blasters.png S4E9 Watts gets laser blasters.png|"I didn't know we had lasers." S4E9 Stripes gets laser blasters.png S4E9 Darington "And we'd better hurry".png S4E9 Three asteroids are coming.png S4E9 We need to program our lasers.png S4E9 Time to get coding.png S4E9 AJ ready for a code.png S4E9 Blasting code.png S4E9 Repeat code.png S4E9 Blast choices.png S4E9 Here's our code.png S4E9 Blaze and Watts glow.png S4E9 We've got the code.png S4E9 Blaze and Watts "Go!".png S4E9 Blaze and Watts blast the first asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze and Watts blast the second asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze and Watts blast the third asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze and Watts "And stop!".png S4E9 Watts "Take that, asteroids!".png S4E9 Stripes and Starla need help.png S4E9 Here come seven asteroids.png S4E9 We need a code to blast seven times.png S4E9 Which is the number 7.png S4E9 Code ready.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla glow.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla "Go!".png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the first asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the second asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the third asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the fourth asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the fifth asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the sixth asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla blast the seventh asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla "And stop!".png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla cheer.png S4E9 Monster Machines triumphant.png Asteroid battle, part 2 S4E9 Gabby "Nice work, everyone".png S4E9 Watts "We got rid of all the asteroids".png S4E9 Zeg "That true".png S4E9 Zeg sees more asteroids.png S4E9 Lots of asteroids.png S4E9 Commander Megan "A code to blast 100 times".png|"You can do it, Robots! You just need a code to blast 100 times." S4E9 Monster Machines "100 times?!".png|"100 times?!" S4E9 AJ ready for one last code.png S4E9 Final code choices.png S4E9 Final code.png S4E9 Blaze glows.png S4E9 Blaze "Go!".png S4E9 Monster Machines "100!".png S4E9 Monster Machines start blasting the asteroids.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla fire their lasers.png S4E9 Asteroids get blasted.png S4E9 Watts, Darington and Zeg fire their lasers.png S4E9 Monster Machines blast asteroids everywhere.png S4E9 Blaze blasts an asteroid.png S4E9 Watts blasts an asteroid.png S4E9 Zeg blasts an asteroid.png S4E9 Starla blasts an asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze blasts another asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze blasts yet another asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze blasts one more asteroid.png S4E9 Blaze "And stop!".png S4E9 Monster Machines destroyed all asteroids.png S4E9 Blaze "And now we can help".png Fixing Megan’s ship S4E9 Monster Machines reach Pluto.png S4E9 Commander Megan congratulating Blaze.png S4E9 Blaze and Commander Megan fist bump.png S4E9 Blaze "We're just glad you're okay".png S4E9 Watts "Come on everyone".png S4E9 Monster Machines ready to fix the ship.png S4E9 Starla twirling her lasso.png S4E9 Ship nose lassoed.png S4E9 Blaze lifting the ship.png S4E9 Blaze, Stripes and Starla lift the ship.png S4E9 Commander Megan watching the action.png S4E9 Zeg inserts the new thruster.png S4E9 Darington seals the thruster in place.png S4E9 Watts using Electric Charge.png S4E9 Watts powers up the ship.png S4E9 New thruster working perfectly.png S4E9 Commander Megan "It's fixed!".png S4E9 Monster Machines celebrating.png Epilogue: Blasting home S4E9 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Blaze's back boosters ignite.png S4E9 Blaze, Zeg and Watts' back boosters ignite.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Commander Megan "Ready for liftoff".png S4E9 Blast off with Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E9 Monster Machines and ship leaving Pluto.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze "Next stop, home".png S4E9 Commander Megan working the controls.png S4E9 Zeg using Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Stripes and Starla use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship return to Earth.png To return to the Robots in Space episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries